


|Star Wars the Fallen Order| Damaged Soldier

by bh336



Category: Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game), Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Cal & Kanan were friends before the purge, Cal Kestis Calls Kanan Caleb, Cal Kestis Needs a Hug, Cal kestis is first brother, F/F, F/M, Hurt Cal Kestis, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bh336/pseuds/bh336
Summary: In order to save his friends Cal Kestis Jedi knight surrenders to the inquisitors.
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano & Darth Vader, BD-1 & Cal Kestis, C1-10P | Chopper & Kanan Jarrus & Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios & Hera Syndulla & Sabine Wren, CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, Cal Kestis & Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader, Cal Kestis & Jaro Tapal, Cere Junda & Cal Kestis, Ezra Bridger & Kanan Jarrus, Kanan Jarrus & Cal Kestis, Kanan Jarrus & Cere Junda
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	1. Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important- This does not follow any timeline of the Star Wars universe, this takes place a year after the end of Fallen Order. Kylo ren is also here as a teenager so prepare yourself. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Let my friends go!" Cal shouted as the 5th sister held a lightsaber to Kanan's throat he and his crew had joined The ghost crew to fight the empire.

"Oh dear boy I would love to! But You'd have to do something for me" she smirked and Cal sighed

"What would that be!"

"Cal don't do it! Get out of here! Train Ezra Keep him safe" the 5th sister punched Kanan in the gut making him groan.

"You willingly follow me to my ship and I let your friends go"

"....DONT DO IT!" Cal holstered his light saber and BD-1 started making loud distressed beeps.

"I know BD.... stay with Caleb..." he says and walks to the 5th sisters ship.

"Good choice.... Purge trooper cuff the Ginger... I'll personally deliver this Jedi back to his friends"

"If you hurt him I won't come along nicely!" He shouted as Kanan was walked over to him.

"Say your good bye's Jedi's" she says, and Cal bows his head, BD-1 nuzzles against his cheek and hops to Kanan with his antennas down showing he's sad.

"It's okay Buddy... just stay with him"

"I will find you"

"I know Caleb"

"It's Kanan"

"Whatever...." once they were gone the 5th sister knocked him out.

~~~~~

"Where am I!" Cal shouted as he woke up strapped to a diagonal standing table, he felt a dull pain at the back of his head and looked around he was at inquisitor central.... in a torture chair the one Trillia and Cere had been tortured in he gulped and trembled as Darth Vader entered the room.

"I see your awake"

"Let me go! I'll never become an inquisitor"

"We shall see.... however I have a proposal"

"...."

"You willingly join the dark side... succumb to its power and become my apprentice! My first brother inquisitor"

"...no"

"It's always open... but as a little motivation I'll let you be in the hands of my grand inquisitor who will enjoy breaking your fighting spirit Kestis... you will be my first brother"

"Never"

It felt like years and years before the grand inquisitor stopped sending bolts of electricity through his body, he'd been past the point of screaming and the pain had been so over whelming that he couldn't speak. The inquisitor walked up to him and lifted his head off his chest.

"How do you feel Brother?" Cal struggled to breath as his throat constricted.

"....Drink" The inquisitor forced a strange liquid down his throat and he gaged at how solid it felt.

"How do you feel?"

"Tired...."

"Good your getting used to the pain aren't you?" Cal blinked slowly taking in his surroundings it was day time he hadn't noticed it before...

"How long have.... been here"

"A month"

"A month....."

"Yes Brother your coming along very nicely don't you worry the pain will dull and you'll be free again. Just last a little longer." The grand inquisitor struck a syringe into his arm and went back to the control panel hitting a few buttons as Cal closed his eyes and tried to think.

"Prepare yourself Cal kestis your about to fight for your life... should you live you'll receive the best medical care the empire has to offer.... should you die I will simply bring you back and began again understand?"

"Yes grand inquisitor"

"Good now we begin" Cal had no reaction as purple lightning shot out of the panels against his body by the hour the electricity would get stronger and stronger it didn't hurt only tingled Cal actually fell asleep through the first week. By the 4th the pain was unbearable his nerves were on fire and it didn't stop only for worse and worse the Grand inquisitor would leave and return each day it was the only way for Cal to tell time. He was pretty sure he was going to die on the last day when Vader walked in.

"How's the subject?"

"Surviving, like always you were right my lord Cal's pain tolerance is impressive"

"I think that's enough Inquisitor" the grand inquisitor Bowes and turns off the torture Cal has his eyes shut and Is breathing unevenly

"Will you take my proposition now?"

"....Yes.... please... I'll join the Inquisitors" Cal said before he passed out, Vader chuckled caressing Cal's Cheek as he slept.

"Good"

~~~

Cal woke to someone spoon feeding him some kind of soup it was actually tasty and he wasn't exactly awake enough to open his eyes so he kept them shut as he was being fed.

"Good morning Cal"

"Who.... are you"

"I am the 3rd brother, how are you feeling?" Cal opened his eyes and found he was in a sunny room.

"Sluggish..."

"You will feel that way for a few more hours but it's temporary. Any pain?"

"No... wait I lied.... sorry oww my head hurts" the 3rd brother covered Cal's eyes with his hand and rested the other on the back of his head, the pain disappeared and he thanked him.

"Your welcome brother."

"....Where's Vader?" He finally asked not feeling sluggish anymore.

"He's outside waiting... I will bring him in" cal felt his heart beat get faster as the breathing of Vader entered the room and then the sith himself.

"Cal Kestis I'm surprised to see you so calm"

"What did you do to me Vader?"

"You will know soon enough my Apprentice until then.... shower and get on your clothes we will meet and discuss your mission" Cal did as he was instructed but struggled with his helmet, the grand inquisitor walked in while was staring at it and gently took it out of his hands placing it over his head.

"You look fine"

"I feel like a clone trooper from when I wore that armor to Sneak into a base... no offense"

"None taken... you will get better fitted armor soon that's built for your fighting style and body movements, I promise. But until then I can take it up and make it fit you a little better." True to his word and surprisingly the grand inquisitor made his suit fit better and adjusted the helmet.

"Perfect"

"Good now lets go brother" The grand inquisitor led him outside to a training like fly deck, Vader waited and was sitting on a throne like chair. He consciously got on his knees and bowed before Vader.

"Good... I grant you the title of First brother anyone who wishes against it will be killed"

"Thank you my lord" the words were forced they felt foreign coming out of his mouth he stood up and Vader chuckled.

"Your lightsaber 1st brother" The grand inquisitor placed a double bladed lightsaber with a similar design to the one he used formerly he smirked and bowed respectively

"Thank you Grand inquisitor"

"The honor is mine"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this! I leave a comment to tell me what you think! The next chapter will be posted soon.


	2. Lothal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After almost a year after Cal becomes the first brother Vader sends him on a mission to be his spy

* * *

"Hera get us out of here!" The big ship they were flying was a rebel transport but was still about medium size they were transporting both the mantis crew, ghost crew Ashoka and a few others to a hidden Rebel base far out of Empire reach once they landed Ashoka froze as she stepped out of the ship.

"We have a stowaway" she said shoving Rex out of the way as a red lightsaber came down almost taking his arm off.

"It's an inquisitor! A new one!"

"Who are you!" Ezra asked igniting his lightsaber as they stepped a few feet back as the inquisitor walked out of the ship.

"I am the First Brother.... surrender yourself and you might live little Jedi"

"...Never!" The battle ended quickly they took the inquisitor down with the help of the rebels. He laughed as he was shoved to the ground by Hera.

"Something funny?"

"Your pregnant"

"What..."

"With Calebs son?"

"Caleb?" Hera crosses her arms and turns to Kanan.

"You were a Jedi?"

"Of course Caleb"

"I go by Kanan"

"And? I don't care! Caleb" Kanan holstered his lightsaber and got on a knee infront of Cal.

"Hold still" Kanan removed Cal's helmet even though the red-head fought to get away, Ashoka and Rex held him still.

"Beep-boop.... Boop" BD-1 hopped into Cal's lap and looked up at him.

"BD! Get away from him!"

"Boop" BD-1 hopped up and down happily, he beeped non stop

"Ezra what's he saying?"

"It's cal" The red-head busted out laughing

"What did they do to you"

"Vader's coming.... for you Tano! He will kill you! All of you!"

"He will kill you as well... First Brother, he doesn't take Failure well does he?" Cere asked sternly.

"...."

"1st brother!" The 5th brother ran over force shoving the rebels and helping Cal to his feet, Vader thrust a Lightsaber through Cal's chest and he gasped.

~~~~~

"I do not tolerate failure my Padawan" Bader Said as Cal woke up and jumped to his feet.

"Of course my lord..."

"You can not let your feelings make you weak those rebels have betrayed you!"

"Yes Lord Vader"

"You will go to Lothal and track down the rebels you will become our spy First Brother"

Cal smirked and chuckled.

"That sounds like an amazing plan my lord!"

"....Good, I sense uneasiness my Padawan"

"...What if the traitors, manage to turn me back into a traitor like I did with Trilla... I don't ever want to betray the Empire!" Vader stood up and put a hand on Cal's shoulder.

"You remember how I stabbed you with your own saber?"

"Of course my lord how could I forget"

"The dark side infected you that day you will not betray me... now go get ready for your journey... and switch your blade color they will be suspicious"

"Of course Master"

~On lothal~

Cal was meditating and wearing his normal outfit his lightsaber hooked to his belt, he was about to give up when he felt it... not an it an person... Caleb Dune... his old friend he smirked jumping on a speeder and contacting Vader saying he was about to make contact.

When he arrived he came face to face with a purge trooper.

"State your identification citizen!" 

"I'm going to show you my ID don't strike me down I'm an inquisitor... I will show you"

"....Go ahead" Cal took out his light saber and the Purge trooper readied his baton.

"Easy! My credentials"

"...First Brother it is an honor"

"Keep my Presence a secret Trooper, you will pretend to take me prisoner and follow these orders from Lord Vader do you understand?"

"Yes sir!"

A few hours later Cal found himself chained to a pole, infront of Many citizens the purge trooper shocking him multiple times with a low pulse but he faked the pain, after the first hour of actual painful shocks that made him spit blood, he was limp against the pole and blood trickled down the side of his mouth, then he saw them.... Ezra was in the crowd with Sabine and Cere was making her way around them.

"Let me go!"

"Not until you tell us the location of the rebels!"

"I don't kno-ow the locati- ARGHHHH!" He panted and closed his eyes as more shocks went through his body it was fun feeling the fear radiating off the poor citizens this would keep them in line for sure, he opened them when someone unchained him and supported him as they ran to a speeder.

"Hop in!" Sabine shouted and drove off.

"Cal... are you alright" he contemplated saying no.

"I'm fine! I need to speak to Trilla!"

"We are here! Here lean on me" Ezra helped him out of the speeder and Cal felt a strong dark side signature from the ghost ship, he limped over to a crate and sat down. The Mantis crew arrived and ran to him.

"CAL!"

"kid!"

"Merrin" he smirked and hugged them.

"Hey Kestis" Kanan walked over and Cal saw he had bandages over his arms.

"Hey Caleb"

"How did you escape!" Trilla shoved Kanan out of the way and grabbed Cal by his throat, she threw the Purge troopers weapon at Sabine.

"Check the voltage! How did you escape! Merrin will know if you lie! There are rumors about the position of First Brother being filled no one fills that position! Not since Star killer was put on ice!" She had no trace of the dark side left in her.

"The voltage is so low it would only take out a small light"

"Cal are you the First Brother!"

"....Hahahahahahah are you serious Trilla?"

"Trilla thats enough!" Kanan shouted, Cal smirked grabbing her hand pressing on a certain muscle making her jump back and hold her hand.

"How did you... only The grand inquisitor knows that move! He betrayed us! He was turned to the dark side!"

~~~~

"....No please no! Stop!" Cal exclaimed as Merrin used her magic to take apart his traning.

"STOP WITCH!"

"Boooop...." BD-1 made a sad noise as Cal started crying and broke down. Kanan put him in a sitting position and watched him closely.

"Cal?"

"Stop please.."

"Merrin stop... it's enough for now"

"Okay.

They left him alone for a while and Merrin walked over to Cal with the others standing in the large doorway watching hopeful.

"Cal Kestis how are you feeling?" She asked and BD-1 jumped on Cal's lap extending his neck to nudge Cal's chin, he slowly opened his eyes coming face to face with the droid he slowly and skittishly put his hand On BD-1's head as if he didn't think the droid was real.

"BD-1?"

"Beop"

"Hey.... Buddy" he said quietly rubbing his hand over the small droids head. He couldn't believe his eyes he felt empty and hugged the droid then quickly let him go, a sharp pain in his side caused him to groan.

"Boop?" The droid's antenna's went down showing his concern and nudged Cal's shoulder.

"BD Stim please" The little droid gave Cal the stim and he injected it into Himself dropping the canister and gripping his scar.

"Beep beep"

"I'm okay it's going over.... we are on Lothal?" The droid nodded and turned to Kanan who was walking over with a tray of various things.

"Cal? Hey"

"Kanan! It's you! Your alive!" Cal tried to get up but a chain around his ankle and wrist prevented him.

"What's going on?"

"Cal you were turned into the First Brother" Cal gasped and stared at them.

"That means... who have I killed! Are you guys alright!"

"We are fine!"

"Thank god"

~Days later~

"Ahh.... Padawan you missed your last check in"

"Sorry Lord Vader... the rebels are planning to attack a base near the market and steal supplies... should I stop them?"

"No... you will not help them"

"Of course my lord"

"So how did it go?"

"....Great,"

"Good now lets go" Kanan led him to a speeder and they took off to the ship they went to a nearby base on a planet far from Lothal.

"Use your Inquisitor status to get into the base we will pick you up when you have the information" Cal nodded fixing his cape and accepting a hug from Ezra.

"Stay safe 1st brother" Ezra joked making them laugh, Cal crosses his arms.

"Don't joke... jokes are a sign of weakness little Jedi" he laughed and exited the ship, the troopers aimed there weapons at him.

"I'd put those down! Now!" He ignited his lightsaber and they went back to normal stances,

"Inquisitor what a surprise"

"I'm here to contact Lord Vader... I have information"

"Right this way sir what about your ship?"

"Do not touch it! If you do I will strike you down where you stand" He said with anger in every word, they bowed and he walked to the command console and put in his password he closed the doors and got on a knee taking off his helmet.

"First brother.... you just contacted lord Vader a while back.... has things changed?" The Grand Inquisitor asked staring down at Cal.

"Yes.... Grand Inquisitor things have gone rather south, they became suspicious of the voltage the purge troopers shocked me with when they examined the weapon they are on to me my lord.... shall I kill them?"

"I will report this to Lord Vader until then take a com link we will contact you with you orders"

~~~~

"How'd it go?" Cere asked as Cal put on his normal clothes, he held his lightsaber to her throat.

"CAL!"

"Easy buddy!" Kanan grabbed his wrist and he blinked realizing what he was doing he dropped his lightsaber and sighed.

"Sorry..."

"It is okay Cal... just don't do it again please you almost made me shit myself"

"Lol"

"Whoa cal! I've got you ive got you!" Cal fell backwards and Ezra caught him.

"Cal hey! Speak to us! Come on kid!"

"Owww oww!"

"Sir him down, Chop's get Merrin!" The droid made an angry sound driving off.

"What hurts Cal?"

"My ughh! Side!!" Kanan removed his shirt and vest grimacing at the bright red scar on Cal's side.

"What did you do? That's old!"

"Vader!" Cal exclaimed as he gritted his teeth trying to keep from screaming.

"...I sense it to Ashoka"

"The dark side is strong within you Cal... Ezra do you remember the Holocron?"

"Yes! Should I get it?"

"Go hide it take it to a secret spot on the base away from Cal... it's fueling his dark side"

"Aghhh!!!" Cal screamed and clenched his teeth.

"Chopper when will we land!"


	3. Upgrades people

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vader submits Cal to “upgrades” and introduces him to his grandson Kylo Ren

* * *

"Surrender!" Cal exclaimed as he killed a purge trooper, the normal ones turned and faced him with scared stances.

"Inquisitor! What are you doing!"

"I'm not an inquisitor!" 50 minutes ago The team had landed on Kashyyyk to help Saw defend his base. Things didn't really go well and the others had retreated to a position deep in a cave with many Wookiee's, Cal stayed behind to make sure he wouldn't hurt anyone when using the dark side, he and Merrin had worked together to help him control it since her magic was similar.

"Lord Vader will be surprised when we report to him of your treachery Brother!" The 3rd Brother exclaimed kicking Cal in the gut he stood his ground and knew he would fail they had the high ground he wasn't stupid. So Cal led them out of the caves and to an open area where he fought the best he could and dropped to his knees with his lightsaber infront of him on the ground.

"What's this? Jedi tricks?"

"I surrender.... Take me to Vader"

"I should kill you! You betrayed us!"

"Leave the Wookiee's alone and I'll come quietly you don't.... heh I still have my training I'm still the 1st brother!" Cal shouted making his force flair up as a sign of power. The

"Fine.... we will give your little friends 2 hours to leave"

~~~

"CAL!"

"Come on Kid Cal's giving his life so we can escape! We will find him!" Rex lifted Ezra onto his shoulder and ran toward the group. They passed The little stand down between the inquisitors and Cal, he gave them a terrifiedexpression.

"Stay strong Cal Kestis use what I taught you!" Merrin yelled as they ran into a ship, Cal sighed and nodded.

"The emperor is going to have a field day with you!" The 3rd Brother Yelled throwing Cal into a wall.

"We can't leave him... we just can't!"

"Ezra he will be fine. We need to get these Wookiee children and their parents to safety"

Ashoka explained even though she knew he wouldn't be fine no one would be fine in the hands of the empire.

~~~~

Cal was loaded onto a ship and taken to a planet he did not know of. The Grand Inquisitor was waiting and escorted Cal to a small room leaving him there.

"Enjoy your stay"

"I'll try" the space was only big enough for Cal to be on his knees and it hurt after a while so he started meditating which was a bad idea.

"Masters please aid me I need your advice, I don't know what I'm doing the force is confusing"

"Trust in the force you have.... trust in others you should've" Yoda said calmly.

"Padawan you must travel and find Obi-Wan Kenobi. He will aid you in the dark times ahead" Tapal said making Cal confused

"What dark times master?"

"Cal you are about to go through the same thing that made Vader a monster, you must not fight it or it will kill you. You are strong and can fight this"

"Master Windu I don't understand should I fight or should I not?"

"It isn't my decision, you must make it yourself"

"This makes no sense! What am I supposed to do!" He exclaimed, he was as confused as he was upset.

"Trust in the Force my Padawan it will guide you"

"Master...." he muttered. He felt a dark presence in his meditating circle and opened his eyes.

"Padawan"

"Vader"

"I hoped you'd give in easier. The Emperor has commanded me to subject you to some upgrades"

"Of what kind"

"You shall see get up" Cal did as told following Vader through the building, he noted every hall way and patrol. Cal wasn't even restrained he could run off at any time but he didn't.

"Please sit" cal sat on a cold table and looked around the room he was in.

"What is this place..."

"This is your doom Cal Kestis"

"Who are you!" Cal scrambled to his feet as a cloaked figure walked out of the shadows.

"I am Darth Sidius, and this is Vader's Grabdson" a little boy no older then 15.

"Hi... I'm Kylo but you can call me Ben. Your older then I thought" the kid walked to Cal and offered him his hand, Cal took it and got on his feet.

"...What the hell"

"All will be explained soon Kestis, until then I hope you live"

~Months later~

Cal was in a lot of pain, he walked to the command post and waited for orders. They were flying to Some base on Bracca, and the ride was not smooth.

"Something bothering you First Brother? I know it's regulation to wear your helmet while in battle but currently we aren't you can remove it" The 6th sister said rubbing his shoulder, he nodded and took off his helmet setting it aside. "That's one nasty looking scrape you should get it checked out"

"I'm fine"

"I can not have you dropping dead First Brother, go to the medics" 

"Of course Lord Kylo" Cal made a quick trip to the med bay and got some stitches as they landed. He joined the other inquisitor as they were getting off the ship.

"Why are we at Bracca?" He asked

"There are rumors about a Jedi living here"

"Yeah pretty sure those were about me"

"Shut up." They went to a large camp like area and all the citizens were lined up.

"We have evidence of a Force wielder in this camp, if you hand him or her over to us we won't kill you, if you don't..... one by one we will strike you down for treason!" The 6th sister announced, the citizens were trembling with fear.

"We are just refugees! We aren't Jedi!" The leader announced steeping forward.

"We are loyal to the empire! We would never house such a horrible person!"

"Be that as it may... you seem to be the only one certain" Cal saw a bounty hunter out of the corner of his eye and glanced at Kylo who was observing from the shadows.

"You in the Mandalorian Armor what's the thing in the basket?" He asked walking over to the bounty hunter.

"Just some supplies sir" Cal put his hand on the basket echoing it.

"....Anything useful brother?"

"We can't just leave him to the empire! We don't even know what he is!"

"Mando are you trying to get us killed"

"No. Nothing useful." He nodded to the bounty hunter and walked over to the leader looking him up and down.

"Going to strike me down for my words!" He exclaimed stepping back.

"No, I'm going to do this" Cal grabbed his wrist holding the small bracelet on the mans arm.

"We will offer the little thing shelter, there is a Jedi on Coruscant"

"I like that face First Brother, whos the Jedi!"

"The Jedi is on Coruscant"

"What how! How could you possibly!"

"Should we take him for questioning or make an example"

"Kill him" Cal ignited his saber stabbing the man in the chest making the citizens scream.

"Let's go t-" Kylo was cut off by a lightsaber.

"Let the citizens go" Ashoka shouted sitting the 6th sister in half.

"Heh stupid Jedi... Fist brother deal with her I will find the other Jedi on Coruscant" Kylo left and cal ignited his blade.

"Ezra run"

"I'm not leaving you! And neither is Kanan!"

"I hope you brought more then just a padawan and it's master" Cal froze them in place with the force and kicked Ashoka to the ground Kanan dodges his attack and they clash sabers.

"Hey Caleb hows Hera?"

"Cal? Well we were just discussing you" Kanan kicked Cal in the private's and Ezra kicked him to the floor.

"God..."

"Well that actually worked! Remind me to thank Trilla for the info!"

"I'll knock him out."

~~~~

"Morning Cal"

"Damn they knew the weak spot in my armor..."

"Obviously"

"I'm sorry... I failed you" Cal stared at the floor of the ship and realized Kylo Ren wouldn't be around in the ship without his lightsaber so he jumped up punching the fake in the face.

"Ahh! Cal Kestis!"

"Merrin?"

"Duh idiot!"

"What.... ughh! Noo! Stop!" Cal gripped his mechanical arm which was sending waves of pain through his body.

"Easy Cal let me help" Merrin our her hands on his arm and the pain went away where he hardly felt it.

"Thank you..." he muttered laying back down and bending his knee.

"Your different Cal" she said removing his gloves and examining his limb, she gently touched the metal where it fused with his flesh. The arm was one of the many upgrades he received that helped him remember why he was no longer a Jedi.

"Did it hurt?" She asked bending his fingers.

"Yes... if you think that's bad look at my back" He sat up and removed his chest plate then his shirt, she didn't gasp or anything she sat down behind him and tenderly traced the many scars some of which were still healing he felt her use her magic to heal some and smiled.

"Thank you Merrin"

"Of course Kestis"

"How is he?" Ezra asked walking in, he gasped

"What the hell"

"Hey Ezra"

"Are you okay!"

"Yeah" Cal swiftly put his clothes back on and threw his legs over the side of the bed.

"Now what..." he asked looking at Merrin.

"Come... and please don't try anything, Ezra deliver this data chip to Sabine tell her..." Merrin whispered something to Ezra and he nodded walking off.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing Come Kestis" Cal stood up collapsing onto his hands and knees, pain flared up through his ankle.

"Kestis!" Merrin got beside him worried.

"What's wrong?"

"I... I have a replaced ankle joint that ughh!! Does the same as my Arm!" He exclaimed gritting his teeth.

"I wish you told me sooner lay back and breathe Cal" She pushed him on his back and he moaned in pain ten long ass minutes later the pain dulled and she forced him to stand up.

"Anything else?"

"No... thank you again Merrin"

"Mhm... now we are late and it's a long walk, let's go" Merrin took his hand and they walked out of the ship and many rebels aimed their guns at him.

"Easy! I'm not going to hurt anyone!" He shouted.

"Put your weapons down I've got him" Merrin said and they went back to what they were doing. She walked gripped his hand and they continued walking for a while.

"Merrin slow down I think Kanan left a Bruise!" He probably did considering it was a force powered kick to the weak spot of Cal's armor and to make it worse Kanan had been wearing a disguise that just happened to come with steel toed boots... worst outcome was that Cal would never have children.

"Oh... I forget Men have weak points..." he blushed realizing she was staring at his junk.

"Hey! Stop staring!"

"I've seen Penis's before what makes your's any different?"

"Wait what?"

"Malicor... I've seen his and the night brothers are always horny" she smirked.

"I'm sorry what?"

"Have you never had sex Cal Kestis?"

"No"

"Mmm.... I shall teach you then you poor soul"

"What!"

"Nothing! Come on let's go" Cal was to confused to retaliate.

~Many minutes later~

"OH MY GOD MERRIN SLOW THE HELL DOWN I CANT FAST WALK RIGHT NOW!"

"Don't worry we are here!" Cal panted resting his hands on his knees.

"Owwww"

"What's wrong with him?" Trilla asked walking over.

"I really hate you Kanan" As If in cue the man walked in laughing.

"Hey Cal how are you?"

"In agony... I really should consult the maker of this armor..."

"Oh about that I'm sorry here have some ice"

"It's beyond the icing point I just have to wait it out." cal stood up and Trilla laughed.

"Can I help you Traitor god damn it I mean seco- MOTHER FUCKER, can I help you Trilla?" They busted out laughing and Cal didn't think it was funny.

"Yes Cal you can help me, what's your Inquisitor password to turn off your tracker?"

"I don't have a tracker"

"You don't?"

"No... I'm Vader's Apprentice I'm to trusted and guarded to be stolen... yet here I am pretty much stolen hah"

"Mmm..."

"I wanna kill you Kanan so much" he curses sitting down on the cold floor.

"I still have ice"

"Toss it... it's better the-"

"BEEP" BD-1 appeared out of nowhere pouncing on Cal and squishing his already hurt Coconuts.

"Owwwwwwwwww"

"Bo-ep"

"Ughhh Kanan ice ASAP"

"Oh right catch!" Kanan tossed him the ice and he caught it placing it on his pants.

"How hard did you kick the poor Padawan?"

"Well... really hard"

"Yeah I'll be surprised if I can still piss properly"

"Lol"


	4. The plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After going on a mission to steal Information at a factory the team discusses how to take down the empire without going to Malachor

* * *

"Cal"

"Hm?" Cal looked up at Cere who was standing in front of him with her arms crossed. They were discussing the plan to steal some information out of a factory.

"You like blanked out on us or something..." She says tapping his robotic arm making him flinch, the thing had been acting up lately and being over sensitive and the worst part is that they used it against him.

"Oh.. sorry" Cal rubs his eyes and stretches his arms listening to the conversation going on in the ship between the crew.

"So we just... do nothing?" Cal asks Hardly Paying attention to the conversation.

"Cal... you weren't listening were you?" Kanan asks face palming and sighing loudly in annoyance, it makes Cal smile .

"...Nope" Cal yawns having been the one to keep watch over the ship last night. Hera clicked her tongue in annoyance.

"Ughh Cal!" Trilla exclaimed crossing her arms pouting a little.

"What? My attention span is short when I'm not thinking" Cal confesses laughing

"Your gonna stay with the force users the rest of the mission got it?"

"Force users as in...?"

"Merrin and Kanan"

"Got it... can I go now?"

"How did you not get on the grand inquisitor's bad side!" Trilla practically yells stomping off

* * *

The mission was simple, get into the Factory then get out... simple right. Well it wasn't, Ezra, Ashoka, and Cere we're off by themselves on the opposite side of the building and they would meet up with Cal, Kanan and Merrin at the middle of the factory where they could easily get the information they needed and escape.

"Cal... your up, punch in your code and please get it right this time”

"Jesus put some faith in me, I’m On it." Cal went up to a keypad on a metal door and typed in a code it beeped loudly and opened. They walked in and saw Ashoka with a little laptop that was plugged into a command console.

"Hey Ashoka"

"Nice to see you haven't caused any problems"

Kanan laughs and Ezra drops the wrench he was holding.

"I don't cause problems they usually do" Kanan says looking over at Cal and Ezra who were taking turns tossing BD-1 into the air.

"Boys" Cere says hands on her hips. They turn to look at her and BD-1 Crawls to Cal's shoulder.

"Hey uhh Cal... I need your thumb"

"Catch" Cal tosses his metal thumb to Ashoka who makes a disgusting face putting it against the scanner.

"Information at 20% shouldn't take long." Ashoka says with a smile.

"So... when will we go to Malachor?" Cal uses his last brain cell of the day to punch Ezra.

"Are you fucking crazy!"

"Oww!"

"You are not going to Malachor!"

"Why not?"

"YOU WILL DIE!"

"Okay....."

* * *

~Several days later on the way to Lothal~

"if you take innocent child Ezra to Malachor I will personally murder all of you!" Cal exclaims as he throws his hands up in the air.

"Fine fine no Malachor! We won't go"

"Why would you even go in the first place?"

"Because we need to go their to open the sith holocron it might have a way to defeat the sith." Cal contains his urge to lose his shit.

"Alright.... listen... closely. To defeat the sith you have to take down Vader and or Lor- I mean Darth Sidus"

"That was close Cal Kestis" Merrin laughed making cal blush, he sighed loudly.

“So we kill them... and the empire falls apart?”

“Yes”

“...Let’s make a plan”

* * *

~Several hours of planning later~

“Thank you for joining this transmission I know it’s a big risk to do this but I think we have a plan to bring down the empire.” Hera explains as she turns to Kanan who walks forward.

“Alright, the plan isn’t in any way shape or form going to be simple, it will take over a year... we have a spy we are sending in soon, he will get close enough to Dart-”

“Darth Vader! Are you mad the sith is unstoppable! You are trying to get us killed arent y-” A rebel leader exclaimed but was Cut off by Ezra.

“We have something better then a sith! As you know the sith train inquisitors to be able to bring down any threat! Including the sith, like Darth maul and Evening possibly Vader himself!” He says quickly not realizing he just made the leaders quiet.

“...So your planning on sending a Jedi to be turned into an inquisitor! I’ve never heard such bull shit!” The leaders laugh and Kanan motions for Cal to step into view.

“I’m not just some Jedi”

“Wait your that YOU KILLED MY GENERAL!”

“He had a gun to my face of course I did”

“Enough! Listen to them!” A mandalorian bounty hunter says holding a small green creature in his lap as he projects his transmission from the passengers seat of his ship.

“We will send him in and he will give us information, we will use it to locate the planets controlled by the empire that are the weakest we will force the empire off the planets and get more troops”

“Hm... what If the plan fails?”

“We have several back ups, one including Cal killing The emperor as a last resort which would lead to him being killed possibly...” Hera says calmly using the “I’ve saved all your asses once” tone of voice which sends shivers down everyone’s spines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think about this chapter? I didn’t mean to make it so short but I ran out ideas! Leave a comment about what you think I should make in the next chapters! 
> 
> P.S. I have horrible writers block.


	5. Vader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cal gets reinstated as an inquisitor... the worst part is he and Vader go after Maul on Malachor.... Cal is certain he sees two jedi who died during the Purge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for slow updates! This chapter is partially dedicated to Snips_Skyguy who wanted some Ashoka and Vader action which will have more scenes in the next chapter so stay tuned!

* * *

"Cal..."

"What?" Cal looks up at the person who disturbed his meditation.

"We're here" Cere says sternly, Cal sighs and stands up and stretches his legs walking over to the exit hatch in the Ghost ship as they landed, it opened and he walked out of the ship with Ashoka by his side, he took out a communicator and sighed loudly as it beeped loudly.

**"Well speak"**

**"Kylo?"**

**"Obviously! What do you want?"**

**"I need an Evac" He heard Kylo yell at someone in the background and clear his throat.**

**"A ships headed your way they'll pick you up... Vader is very interested in your excuse for disappearing for 4 months!"** Ashoka rubbed his shoulder as the transmission ended. Cal turned to face his friends.

"I'm so dead"

"You'll be fine... We better get going"

"Yeah... stay safe I don't wanna see ya at the citidel got it?"

"Got it!"

~Several weeks later~

Cal received a 45 hour interrogation, and reinstatement training he was given his lightsaber back today and allowed to roam and do stuff freely, Kylo and or the Grand inquisitor didn't leave his side for specific reasons.

"First brother" the ginger looked up at The new 7th sister the one before her was killed by Kanan and Ezra several days ago, she was tall and slim, her armor looked to big for her in Cal's opinion but he wouldn't tell her that would be rude. Cal was currently preoccupied with fixing his arm which had short circuited earlier that morning, he had a small chopstick sized welder that had a wire connected to the work bench he was standing at, fixing some broken wires and whatnot. He set it down moved his fingers which was a bad idea, he grimaced as sparks flew into the air.

"Having trouble?"

"Nope" Cal shifted his weight something was off he just couldn't put his finger on it. The room was mostly empty except for two Purge troopers who were relaxing on couches against the wall. The room was mostly meant for relaxing and or just a place to work on projects. The room was outlined in purple cushioned couches, and a big holographic tv against the wall, in a corner there was a desk with a holographic computer among many other things, the desk connected to a workbench that faced the room and wasn't against the wall.

Cal picked up a small steel tool and used it to force some wires out of the way as he stuck a rather painfully sharp tool the size of a scalpel to his bone which was under so many layers of tech. He heard the 7th sister stand behind him and he grunted as he tore out a chip imbedded into the device setting it aside. He felt a hand on his hip and tensed up.

"What are you doing!"

"Nothing Brother." The 7th sister smirked and grabbed the metal tool in his flesh gripping it harshly, he let out a groan and clenched his jaw.

_"You move, I'll rip this out" She threatens and Cal glances over at the door, he sighs._

_"Okay."_

_~A few hours later~_

_"Come on" Kylo grabbed Cal's wrist out of nowhere yanking him off the couch and dragging him to his chambers._

_"What's going on with you!" Kylo asked removing his helmet and tossing it on his bed._

_"Nothing"_

_"Don't lie to me!" Cal clenched his fists as Kylo glared daggers at him._

_"Ugh! Fine the 7th sister held me hostage"_

_"....I hate that woman" Kylo ruffles Cal's hair._

_"I devote my life to the empire and this is how I get treated! UGHH!"_

_"What?"_

_"You better get those security tapes deleted"_

_"Wait slow down tell me what happened... did she like take you down in one hit or something?"_

_"Let's just say... I'm not a touchy kinda guy and she went full out" Kylo made a sour face._

_"I'll go delete the tapes"_

* * *

_~Months later~_

_Vader and Cal were on a secret mission, to get a holocron out of the hands of a sith named Darth Maul. His last location was on Malachor... great. When they arrived on said planet Cal wanted to find Kanan and punch him. Kanan, Ashoka, and let's not forget the padawan Ezra were fighting Maul._

_"Well.... this is an interesting turn of events, Lord Vader"_

_"Stay with the ship Apprentice"_

_"...Why? This is why you brought me! The whole reason!" Cal never let himself yell at Vader.. usually he kept pretty calm but something on this stupid planet brought out his bad side._

_"Stay. With. The. Ship." Cal scoffed and Vader took off towards the temple. Cal waited for a few minutes got bored and started meditating which seemed like a good idea at the time._

_"YOU WERE MY BROTHER ANAKIN! YOU WERE THE CHOSEN ONE!"_ A jedi.... Cal knew him, it was Obi-wan kenobi... but that guy was long dead... right?He had the high ground... uh oh

 _"IT WAS SAID THAT YOU WOULD DESTROY THE SITH, NOT JOIN THEM, BRING BALANCE TO THE FORCE, NOT LEAVE IT IN DARKNESS!"_ Cal watched as a jedi someone he never met was trying to crawl up a hill.... no arms or legs, He felt a burning sensation in his head and arm that made him want to rip the robotic hand off his arm. The pain lasted several minutes then stopped, Cal opened his eyes and saw Ashoka... or at least it was a younger Ashoka.

 _""I'm sorry, Master, but I'm not coming back."_ Hate and Sadness overwhelmed the teen and he screamed dropping his normal medatating position and going on his hands and kneee's, Tears rolled down his cheeks and he opened to see an eviler version of Ezra running at him, he put cal into a force choke and put his lightsaber against Cal's throat smirking then turning it on. Cal was dropped to the ground and gasped for air as he slowly died.

"Hey isn't.... that..." Cal was to busy trying to breathe to look at the people walking towards him.

"It's... my apprentice"

"Cal... wake up! Come on! Cal!"


	6. just an update

Im So sorry that I haven't updated this story in forever! 

An update will come soon I Promise! I've run into a writer's block with certain stories so please cut me some slack!

Anyway hope you have a wonderful day and may the force be with you! 


End file.
